


Brevity

by Minish



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minish/pseuds/Minish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short collection of five-sentence ficlets surrounding a few characters during the end of the low chaos story and its aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity

As the island grows closer, the lighthouse looms above the two men as the boatman escorts the Lord Protector toward it. He is proud for himself; Samuel feels as though he has helped, finally, to do something good, and he is proud for Corvo, who has shown nothing but mercy to others in a merciless city. They ride in silence, Corvo deep in thought, perhaps strategizing, as Samuel ferries him across the river. Finally, perhaps, the war and brutality will end. Perhaps it is finally time for peace and rest.

Almost invisible on his perch atop a watchtower, Corvo Attano sees the entirety of Kingsparrow Island from his perch. He studies the movements of each and every one of the guards he sees, watching their patterns and regular behaviors, and then he strikes like lightning. A furious combination of black magic and steel, it is mere moments before the island’s watchmen are incapacitated before any alarms are sounded. He is close to her now, and close to this arduous journey finally being over. He is close to Emily, and soon, finally, they will be together and she will be safe.

Admiral Farley Havelock feels his gut wrench truly for the first time since he was disgraced. Looking out from Burrows Lighthouse, he seems the men begin to fall, one by one, and he knows that his time is near its end. Behind him, Martin and Pendleton sit, chatting idly and waiting for Havelock himself to be seated. This was to be a toast to his beginning, and now, Havelock thinks, it will be the toast to his end. Havelock pours their drinks, already prepared specifically for them, and smiles as he hands them to the two other men.

After the sobbing died down, Emily Kaldwin has remained almost completely silent when she is not asleep, trying to forget what has happened to her. As she looks out her window, she sees him, or rather, a lack of him: she sees her protector’s trail, as the guardsmen of her prison drop one by one, slumping to the ground. A flicker of hope grows to a flame within her, and she knows that he has come. Soon, this nightmare will be over, and she will be safe again with someone who truly cares. She hears sickening noises from the room outside as Pendleton and Martin die of poisoning. 

The former assassin Daud stands at the edge of Dunwall, a ragtag group of those loyal to him behind him, waiting to leave it all behind. The Outsider was right after all; Jessamine changed him, and he is done with ending the lives of others. He does not know where they will go, nor what they will do, but he knows it is time for Dunwall to undergo a much needed change. And when it is over, he decides, there will no longer be any need for their kind.

Callista Curnow reunites with her uncle and the two share more than a few tears for lost friends and family. She tells him how she will be a tutor for Emily in Dunwall Tower. She tells him he owes his life to a wronged man, a stranger who hid behind a mask. She says she will miss him when he leaves once again to do his work. But she tells him truly, she is happy that she will get to see him again at all. 

As the plague dies down, Piero Joplin and Anton Sokolov’s collaborations become greater as the two begin to improve on almost every aspect of the city of Dunwall. All traces of resentment and rivalry are gone from Piero as he finally feels recognized and his work receives the attention it deserves. Nonlethal defense systems are employed all over the city. Medical technology vastly improves, as does all sorts of transportation. Piero is thrilled, for Dunwall is entering its golden age.

Corvo Attano watches over his daughter as she ascends the throne with pride unlike any he has felt before. She has survived unfathomable darkness, things no child should ever have to live through. He hopes she is stronger for it. He stands at her side with his arm on her shoulder as the crown is placed upon her head. She turns to him and smiles.

I am the Outsider, and I have watched this story unfold, from before its beginning to after its end. I have seen the darkness in the hearts of each and every player in this twisted game, and so too have I seen their light. I have seen infinite ways the story plays out. I watch as it comes to its final close. As I do, I cannot help but think that the way Corvo Attano has made such a future for himself is simply fascinating.


End file.
